


Piton szobájában

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snager, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Amikor Hermione Grangernek az ölébe hullik a lehetőség arra, hogy megmentse Perselus Pitont, készségesen visszaforgatja az időt, hogy esélye legyen megmenteni a férfit Nagini harapásától. Hiszen Piton megérdemli. Na, és mégis mennyire lehet nehéz feladat?Írta: Hikorichan (fanfiction.net)Fordította: marysidehouse
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 53





	1. Még egy kis bonyodalom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In His Rooms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538990) by Hikorichan. 



> Írta: Hikorichan (fanfiction.net)  
> Fordította: marysidehouse
> 
> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.
> 
> Ha tetszik ez a fordítás (vagy épp nem), írj kommentet. Szívecskéknek örülök.
> 
> Jó olvasást kívánok: Mary

– És hogy teljesen őszinte legyek, számomra egy életre elég bonyodalom volt ez– mondta Harry.

 _A háború véget ért,_ gondoltam, és hirtelen átjárt egyfajta megkönnyebbültség, amit évek óta nem éreztem. A legjobb barátaimhoz fordultam, Harryhez és Ronhoz, akik mellettem álltak az igazgatói irodában.

– Oh, Harry, végre tényleg vége van, ugye? – mondtam boldogan Harrynek, és a legnagyobb öleléssel jutalmaztam, ami tőlem telt, mielőtt Ronhoz fordultam és őt is megöleltem. És ott álltunk, mosolyogva és kimerülten, hagyva, hogy a nyugalom átjárjon bennünket, amikor Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát.

Felpillantottam az idős mágus portréjára, eltűnődve azon, hogy vajon ismét gratulálni fog-e nekünk, vagy átad valamiféle bölcsességet, ami segíthet felújítani a világunkat, most, hogy a háborúnak vége volt.

De ehelyett így szólt: – Azon tűnődtem, hogy valamelyikőtök hajlandó volna-e még egy rövid ideig bonyolítani az életét.

– Elnézést? – szólalt meg Ron – Harry épp csak megölte Tudjuk Kit. Mégis mi más maradt? – Jómagam is ezen töprengtem. Elpusztítottuk az összes horcruxot, vagy nem? Örökre kitöröltük a létezésből a Sötét Nagyurat. Mégis mi más maradt hátra?

– Harmadikos korotokban sikerült megmentenetek egy ártatlan férfi életét. Abban reménykedem, hogy talán hajlandóak volnátok megmenteni még férfit, aki nem érdemelte meg ma éjszaka a halált – mondta Dumbledore elkomolyodva.

– Fred? – kérdezte Ron, és a kék szemei reménykedve felcsillantak. 

– Nem, Mr. Weasley, attól tartok, hogy nem – mondta elszomorodva Dumbledore –Habár azt kívánom, bár mondhatnék mást.

– Piton – szólalt meg ekkor Harry, a zöld szemeivel meredten bámulva a merengőre.

– Igen, Harry, Piton professzor – mondta Dumbledore egy bólintás kíséretében. 

Ekkor hirtelen eszembe jutott a haldokló férfi a Szellemszálláson. Alig néhány órája történt, de mégis egy élettartamnyi távlatnak tűnt. Akkor még én is azt gondoltam, hogy áruló, miközben elővarázsoltam Harrynek egy aprócska fiolát, hogy összegyűjtse az emlékeit, és azon tűnődtem, hogy mégis a világon mi olyan van, amit esetleg közölni szeretne velünk. De volt valami azokban a sötét íriszekben, ahogy ott feküdt, fuldokolva és haldokolva, ami azt sugallta nekem, hogy talán tévedtem vele kapcsolatban. Harry, természetesen, alátámasztotta a gyanúmat, mielőtt felrohantunk volna az igazgatói irodába, de nem gondoltam, hogy a megmentése lehetőség. Hiszen meghalt, nem igaz?

– De ő meghalt, professzor, láttuk őt meghalni – mondtam Dumbledore-nak, elhatározva, hogy szót adok az aggodalmaimnak – Ha visszamegyünk és megpróbáljuk megmenteni őt... ez nem zavarná össze az időt?

Nem akármilyen előadást kaptam harmadikos koromban, mielőtt megkaptam volna az időnyerőt, arról, hogy milyen következményekkel járhat, ha valaki játszadozik az idővel. Ezek szigorú szabályok voltak. Az idő nem olyan dolog, amivel szabad szórakozni; nagyon rá tud cseszni az ember, ha nem elég óvatos. Néha visszaemlékeztem arra, amit harmadikban tettünk, és azt gondoltam, hogy örültek és naivak voltunk, de aztán végül is arra is Dumbledore vett rá bennünket.

– Azt gondolod, hogy láttad őt meghalni, igaz? – mondta Dumbledore csillogó szemekkel.

– Úgy érti, hogy még mindig él? – kérdezte Harry reménykedő tekintettel.

– Az rajtatok áll – mondta Dumbledore.

– Menjünk – mondta határozottan Harry, majd rám és Ronra pillantott.

– Nem – mondtam keményen. A puzzle darabkák kezdtek összeállni a fejemben, ahogy gyakran tették. Nekem kellett mennem, nem igaz? Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy _egyikünk,_ és én voltam az egyetlen, aki senkinek sem hiányozna, ha valami balul sülne el.

– Hermionénak igaza van, Harry – mondta Ron – Pitonért nem éri meg.

Harry ekkor, az azonnali elutasításom miatt, ledöbbenten nézett rám.

– Nem hallottad, hogy mit mondott nekünk Harry? Piton ér ennyit, Ronald! – mondtam dühösen – És nem így értettem, amit mondtam!

– Hogy értetted, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, még mielőtt Ron elkezdett volna vitázni.

– Úgy értettem, hogy egyedül megyek – mondtam, majd mindkettőjükre ránéztem.

– De Hermione, nem teheted – mondta Harry, majd megrázta a fejét.

– De megtehetem, Harry! Nektek pihennetek kell, és az emberek kiakadnának, ha megtudnák, hogy eltűntetek – mondtam szigorúan, a legjobb „ne kérdőjelezz meg” hangomat használva. Nincs olyan Isten, hogy Molly Weasley életben hagyna engem, ha megtudná, hogy hagytam, hogy Harry és Ron ilyen hamar belekeveredjenek egy újabb kalandba az előző után; épp elég rossz volt neki az, hogy elveszítette Fredet ebben az átkozott háborúban.

– Akkor veled megyek – mondta Ron – És megmentjük Fredet is!

– Nem, Ron – mondtam – Tudom, hogy fáj, nekem is fáj, de nem menthetjük meg Fredet. Mindannyian ott voltunk amikor az a robbanás bekövetkezett. Egyszerűen csak lehetetlen küldetés volna. És a családod mellett kell maradnod, Ron! – Némán ösztönöztem, hogy most az egyszer ne vitatkozzon velem. Csodával határos mód úgy tűnt, hogy megértette az üzenetet, amikor nem hallottam egyetlen dühös választ sem. Ehelyett a kék szemeiben rendkívüli szomorúság jelent meg, ahogy bámult rám.

– Nem értem – mondta – Miért kell egyedül menned?

Ahogy mindig, úgy tűnt, hogy el kellett magyaráznom a dolgokat az én fiúimnak.

– Van értelme, hogy én menjek. Tudom, hogy hogy működik az időnyerő és nincs családom, akikhez hazatérjek. Ne nézz rám így Harry, tudom, hogy neked sincs, de neked ott vannak a Weasleyk, és Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy csak egyikünk menjen – fejeztem be. _Én vagyok a legtapasztaltabb és a legfeláldozhatóbb_ , gondoltam.

– Ő... micsoda? – kérdezte Ron zavarodva. Sóhajtottam, azon tűnődve milliomodjára, hogy tényleg csak én figyelek, és közben láttam, hogy felettem Dumbledore jóváhagyóan bólintott.

– Igen, csak egyikőtök mehet – mondta Dumbledore – És egyetértek abban, hogy Miss Granger a legjobb választás erre a küldetésre.

 _Megmondtam_ , gondoltam.

– Még mindig nem tetszik – mondta Ron – Te is ugyanúgy megérdemelsz egy szünetet, mint mi.

– Megértem, Ron, csak még nem most rögtön – mondtam szigorúan. Biztos nem vett sok időt igénybe. Piton professzor maximum néhány órája lehetett halott. Nem tarthatott olyan sokáig, főleg, ha ez azt jelentette, hogy megmenthetem az életét.

– Különben is – adtam hangot a következő gondolatomnak – Ha valahogy elcseszem, és Piton professzor meghal, a legrosszabb ami történhet, hogy visszakerülök ide. _– Vagy megöletem magam, de ezt jobb, ha nem említem meg nekik._

– Nem fogod elcseszni, Hermione, az nem jellemző rád – mondta Ron, és nem tehettem róla, de elpirultam a belém vetett bizalmán – Meg tudod csinálni!

– Köszönöm, Hermione, én... – mondta Harry. Összetörtnek tűnt. Megöleltem, hogy ne tudja befejezni a gondolatát. Tudtam, hogy nehezére esett elengedni engem; hiszen hozzászokott, hogy ő volt a vezető az ilyen helyzetekben... de ezúttal Hermione lesz a hős, nem Harry.

– Jól leszek, Harry. Kérlek, ne érezd magad rosszul. Szeretném megtenni. Meg tudom csinálni! – mondtam, próbálva ezzel biztatni őt. Legalább tudtam, hogy Dumbledore-ra hallgat.

– Miss Granger, talál egy időnyerőt a rejtett rekeszben, a jobb felső fiókban. Le van zárva – mondta Dumbledore.

Úgy tűnt, hogy nem volt idő várni, szóval követtem az utasításait. Odamentem az íróasztalhoz, majd a fiókra suhintottam egyet a pálcámmal. Kipattant és odabent egy teljesen normális fiók fogadott, megtöltve tekercsekkel, pennákkal és tintás üvegcsékkel. Kivettem a kupac írószert, és az íróasztalra tettem, de csak lapos deszka fogadott, biztos voltam benne, hogy semmi sem nézett ki úgy, mint ami alatt titkos rekesz lapulhatott. Gyors gondolkozás után ráolvastam egy kimutató- és egy nyitóbűbájt a fiókra, ami gyors sikerhez vezetett, és örömmel töltött el a látvány, ahogy a sötét fa elolvadt, felfedve egy fekete, bársony dobozt. Kihúztam a fiókból és kinyitottam, és a szemem elé került egy aranyszínű időnyerő, ami úgy nézett ki, mint amit harmadikban használtam. Azt gondoltam, hogy mindegyik megsemmisült a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon való repülésünk során, de talán Dumbledore elrejtette ezt B terv gyanánt. És ekkor ott álltam, készen arra, hogy megvalósítsam a tervét.

– Ez egy kicsivel másabb. Rá fog jönni, ha jobban szemügyre veszi, Miss Granger – mondta Dumbledore, szóval megvizsgáltam az aranytárcsákat és az apró homokórát, és rájöttem, hogy tényleg volt különbség. A homok, ami megtöltötte az órát, sötét zöld volt, és a széleken lévő rúnák sem voltak ugyanazok, mint a régi időnyerőmön. Rászántam egy kis időt, hogy lefordítsam őket.

– Uram, ez nem órákat, hanem hónapokat képes visszamenni? – kérdeztem eldöbbenve. Ez nem stimmelhetett, nem? Piton csak három órája halt meg, és szigorúan megmondták harmadikban, hogy...

– De uram – tettem szóvá ismét az aggodalmaimat – Nekem azt mondták, hogy maximum öt órát lehet utazni az időben anélkül, hogy kárt tennénk magunkban.

– Normális körülmények között, egy normális időnyerővel, ez így igaz – mondta Dumbledore azzal a csillogással a tekintetében, ami akkor volt rá jellemző, amikor olyasmit tudott, amit mások nem. Istenem, milyen gyakran kívántam, hogy feleakkora agyi kapacitásom legyen, mint ennek a varázslónak.

– De ez nem egy normális helyzet, vagy normális időnyerő – mondtam, követve a férfi gondolatmenetét, aztán elhallgattam, amikor rájöttem, hogy fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy miért kell visszamennem egy hónapot... vagy hónapokról volt szó?

– Milyen messzire kell visszautaznom? – kérdeztem a portrétól.

– Azt hiszem, hogy nyolc hónap elegendő lesz – mondta Dumbledore, és nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne hökkenjek meg.

– Nyolc hónap? Hermione, nem teheted! – üvöltötte felém fordulva Ron. Megragadta a karom, mintha azzal megállíthatott volna.

– Dumbledore professzor, kérem magyarázza el – kérte aggódva Harry. Tudtam, hogy Harry megbízott az idős varázslóban, és én is próbáltam bízni benne, amennyire csak bírtam, a tudat ellenére, hogy újra át kellett élnem azt a nyolc hónapot, hogy megmenthessem Perselus Pitont.

– Ez nem egy egyszerű szöktetés forgatókönyv, mint ami Sirius és Csikócsőr esetében volt – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore – Tervekre lesz szükséged, Hermione, és Perselust sem lesz egyszerű más irányba terelni, vagy elérni, hogy megbízzon benned.

Bólintottam. Igaza volt, természetesen. Nem úgy volt, hogy egyszerűen beronthattam és magammal ragadhattam Pitont, mielőtt Voldemort megöli a Szellemszálláson. Ezzel csak azt értem volna el, hogy nagy eséllyel én is meghalok,vagy akár Voldemort győzelmét segítettem volna elő. Találnom kellett egy megoldást arra, hogy Piton meghaljon anélkül, hogy ténylegesen meghalna. 

Hirtelen, nem voltam biztos abban, hogy a nyolc hónap tényleg olyan hosszú idő lett volna.

– Nem kell emlékeztetnelek rá, Miss Granger, hogy senki sem tudhat róla, hogy visszamentél, és senki, még Piton professzor sem, tudhat a horcrux hajtóvadászatról, mivel ez nagy veszélybe sodorná Mr. Pottert és Mr. Weasleyt. Rejtve kell maradnod, Perseluson kívül – mondta komolyan Dumbledore – A múltat nem változtathatjuk meg, Miss Granger. Az emlékeidnek meg kell maradniuk, vagy attól tartok, nem tudom garantálni a pozitív végkifejletet. 

– Megértettem, uram – mondtam, és elkezdtem felidézni az emlékeimet Piton haláláról, akármilyen szörnyűek is voltak. Muszáj volt átnéznem őket újra... de legalább legközelebb túléli, igaz?

– Tényleg meg teszed ezt, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, visszarángatva ezzel a jelenbe.

– Igen – ismertem be egy sóhajtás kíséretében – Ha tényleg megtette mindazt, amit meséltél, akkor megérdemel egy esélyt, nem gondolod?

– Igazad van – mondta Harry – Határozottan megérdemel egy esélyt.

– Muszáj most rögtön menned? – kérdezte Ron. Rémültnek tűnt, és a kezével még mindig szorította a karomat. Felnéztem Dumbledore-ra, hogy biztosra menjek, de a tempó amivel nekem adta az időnyerőt... volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy tudtam, mit fog válaszolni.

– Az idő a kulcs, ahogy mondják, amikor egy élet forog kockán – mondta a varázsló.

A nyakamba vettem az aranyláncot, és egy furcsán ismerős érzés járt át közben. Az időnyerő rásimult a taláromra, és odafordultam Ronhoz, hogy megöleljem és arcon csókoljam.

– Hamarosan találkozunk, Ron, ígérem – mondtam.

– Tedd ezt el – mondta Harry, átadva a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét – Csak ígérd meg, hogy visszaadod.

– Ígérem – mondtam, és megértettem, hogy ez alatt azt is értette, hogy „ígérd meg, hogy visszajössz”.

– Uram, volna még egy kérdésem – mondtam, és Dumbledore-ra pillantottam, aki válasz helyett bólintott – Hogyan kellene elérnem, hogy úgy tűnjön, Piton professzor meghalt, anélkül, hogy ténylegesen meghalna?

Dumbledore kuncogott.

– Ezt Perselus fogja megválaszolni – mondta egyszerűen. Nos, csak reméltem, hogy igaza lesz. Úgy sejtettem, ha nem, akkor volt rá nyolc hónapom, hogy kitaláljak valamit.

– Hát akkor, azt hiszem, ennyi – mondtam, majd elraktam a zsebembe a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt karöltve a pálcámmal és a horgolt táskámmal. A két legjobb barátomra néztem, és hirtelen nem akartam otthagyni őket, de kényszerítettem magam, hogy magabiztosan rájuk bólintsak, miközben a kezembe vettem az időnyerőt.

– Úgy vélem, talán szeretne átmenni a másik szobába, hogy elkerülje a kellemetlen találkozásokat – mondta Dumbledore, mielőtt meg tudtam volna forgatni a homokórát – A könyvespolcnál, Miss Granger.

Az íróasztal mögötti könyvespolchoz fordítottam a fejemet és ott volt: az ajtó, amit korábban soha nem vettem észre, hogy ott van. Óvatosan el volt rejtve egy bűbájjal, hogy beolvadjon a körülötte lévő polcok közé.

– Nyolc fordítás, Miss Granger – mondta Dumbledore.

– Még az előtt visszatérek, hogy észrevennétek, hogy elmentem – mondtam, és megöleltem utoljára a barátaimat, próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a kétségbeesett arckifejezésüket.

– Sok szerencsét, Hermione – mondta szomorúan Ron, miközben figyelte, ahogy megközelítem az ajtót.

– Vigyázz magadra, Hermione – mondta Harry.

– Úgy lesz – mondtam, majd kinyitottam az ajtót. Mögötte egy újabb csigalépcső fogadott, hasonló, mint amelyik az igazgatói irodába vezetett. Ráléptem az első lépcsőfokra és éreztem, ahogy tekervényesen megmozdult felfelé, távolabb a barátaimtól, a többiektől, újabb hosszú, nyolc hónapra.

 _Meg tudod ezt csinálni, Hermione_ , mondtam magamnak.

A lépcsősor tetején egy tömör mahagóni ajtó állt, amibe belefaragták a Roxfort címerét, amit kinyitva a szemem elé tárult egy szoba, amiről rögtön tudtam, hogy Pitoné volt: a sötét zöld kanapék, amik a kőből készült kandallót, szegélyezték és az apró bájitallabor, ami az egyik sarokban volt felállítva. Volt még két másik ajtó a szobában, amiről csak sejthettem, hogy a fürdőbe és a hálószobába vezettek, de nem bajlódtam vele, hogy meg is nézzem.

_Az idő a kulcs, amikor egy élet forog kockán._

Vettem egy mély levegőt és elemeltem a taláromtól az időnyerőt. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mire számítsak, de tudtam, hogy mit kellett tennem: Perselus Piton nem hallhatott meg.

Megforgattam nyolcszor az időnyerőt.


	2. Üdvözlöm, Igazgató Úr!

Örültem neki, hogy miközben a szoba megváltozott körülöttem, Piton professzornak nyoma sem volt. Hiszen végül is az ő lakosztályában voltam, és volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy az, ha olyankor török rá, amikor öltözködik, vagy kifelé tart a zuhanyzóból, nem lett volna túl jó kezdete a feladatom teljesítésének.

Körbenéztem a szobában és azon tűnődtem, hogy mihez kezdjek: menjek és keressem meg, vagy várjak? Végül úgy döntöttem, az lesz a legbölcsebb, ha rejtve maradok a köpeny alatt a fal mellett, arra az esetre, ha Piton nem egyedül lépne be a szobájába. Természetesen, fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy milyen magánélete volt a férfinak, de nem érte meg kockáztatni. Mi van akkor, ha titkos halálfaló gyűléseket tartott idefent? A saját biztonságom érdekében nagyon reméltem, hogy nem így volt, de jobbnak éreztem elbújni, amíg nem bizonyosodtam meg róla teljesen.

Egy órával később, Piton még mindig nem tűnt fel. Kezdtem türelmetlen lenni, kiszámoltam, hogy talán, körülbelül reggel hat óra lehetett, és rájöttem, hogy nagyon, nagyon hosszú ideje nem aludtam. Neki dőltem a kanapé hátuljának, mivel a hátam és a lábaim kezdtek elzsibbadni hála annak, hogy sokáig ültem egy pozícióban, és elnyúltam a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt, hogy kényelmesebb testhelyzetben legyek. Reméltem, hogy Piton professzor nem lesz már sokáig távol. Talán még mindig aludt?

A következő, amit tudtam, az volt hogy a szemeim felpattantak, ahogy a köpenyt lehúzták rólam, és ott volt az a hangos „Capitullatus” kiáltás is. Éreztem, ahogy a pálcám kilövellt a zsebemből,és követtem az útját a hosszú, sápadt ujjakig Perselus Piton bal kezén, aki felettem állt, pálcával a kezében.

Ez nem az a fogadtatás volt, amit reméltem, de talpra küzdöttem magam, átkozva a szerencsémet amiért elaludtam. Csak arra tudtam asszociálni, hogy álmomban megmozdultam és így láthatóvá váltam a köpeny alatt.

– Miss Granger? – kérdezte Piton hitetlenkedve, ahogy megálltam előtte. Az arcán enyhe döbbenet látszódott. – Merlin nevére, mégis mit keres itt? – Gyorsan körülnézett maga közül. A tekintete a szoba sarkaihoz siklott és tudtam, hogy Ront és Harryt keresi.

– Hogy jutott be a lakosztályomba? Hol van Potter? – kérdezte gyorsan.

– Egyedül vagyok, Piton professzor – mondtam, és tettem egy lépést felé. Ő ellenben hátrált egy lépést és mérgesen nézett rám.

– Akkor nagyobb hülye, mint képzeltem, még Potter egy barátjához képest is – köpte – Honnan tudja, hogy nem fogom itt helyben meggyilkolni?

– Onnan, hogy tudom, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll – mondtam mosolyogva, sokkal magabiztosabbnak érezve magam, mint amennyire talán kellett volna, alapul véve azt, ahogy Piton bámult rám. De egy pillanatra, ahogy kimondtam ezt, láttam a tekintetében a villanást és tudtam, hogy igazam volt.

– Honnan tudja ezt? – kérdezte gördülékenyen. Leengedte a pálcáját, habár az enyémet továbbra is a másik kezében tartotta.

– Elmondta Harrynek, a jövőben – mondtam amint rájöttem, hogy az időutazással kapcsolatosan lehettem vele őszinte; idővel úgyis megtudná, hogy van egy másik énem is odakint. Azt nem árulhattam el neki, hogy a másik énem mit csinált, de legalább saját magamról őszinte lehettem vele.

– Ez még nem magyarázza meg, hogy miért van itt. Mit akar? Ha bárki megtalálja magát a kastélyba, Carrowék... nos az nem lenne túl szép; nem tudnám megvédeni önt – mondta Piton.

– Pontosan ezért nem jöttem végig a kastélyon – válaszoltam.

– Hogy érti, hogy nem jött végig a kastélyon? – kérdezte Piton. A tekintete a zárt ablakra siklott, majd a kandallóra.

– Nos, a jövőben természetesen megtettem, de ígérem, ebben az időben nem jártam ezen a szobán kívül máshol – magyaráztam.

Mintha direkt végszóra történt volna, hogy a felkelő Nap fénye bevilágított a tőlem jobbra eső ablakon át, és az aranyló sugarai ráestek a nyakamban lévő időnyerőre, ezzel megcsillantva a fényben. Láttam, ahogy a megértés ráereszkedik Piton sápadt arcára, és ezután ismét felnézett rám.

– Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek önnek – mondtam, próbálva magabiztosabbnak tűnni, mint ahogy éreztem magam, Piton vizslató tekintete alatt.

– Segíteni nekem? És ki mondta, hogy az ön segítségére szorulok? – csattant fel – Menjen innen és közölje, akármelyik kotnyeles idióta is vette rá erre, hogy tökéletesen meg vagyok egyedül!

– Jól van, és jól is lesz körülbelül nyolc hónapon keresztül – mondtam lassan – Aztán szüksége lesz a segítségemre. – _Kérlek, bízz meg bennem,_ gondoltam.

– Akkor mégis miért most jött? – kérdezte. Továbbra is dühösnek hangzott, de legalább meghallgatott és nem kergetett ki kiabálva, ami gyanúsan a másik lehetőségnek bizonyult.

– Miért nem ülünk le és magyarázom meg? – kérdeztem. A vádlijaim elkezdtek sajogni, és az a két kanapé ekkor borzasztóan kényelmesnek tűnt.

– Elmondja most rögtön, vagy olyan gyorsan kiátkozom ebből a szobából, hogy azt sem fogja tudni, hogy mi találta el! – köpte Piton. _Ennyit arról, hogy önszántából meghallgat,_ gondoltam. De legalább nem átkozott meg se szó se beszéd nélkül.

– Ez nem volna bölcs dolog – mondtam óvatosan, és arra gondoltam, hogy lehet rá kellene zúdítanom a teljes igazságot, ha másképp nem tudom rávenni, hogy hallgasson rám – Ha persze tervezi túlélni ezt a háborút.

– És mi van akkor, ha nem tervezem? – kérdezte Piton. Pislogtam, majd rászántam egy pillanatot, hogy végiggondoljam, amit mondott. _Nem... nem, az biztos, hogy nem akarhat meghalni a háború végén, ugye?_

– Professzor – mondtam bizonytalanul. Biztos, hogy félreértettem a szavait.

– Én leszek a saját sorsom kovácsa – mondta Piton izzó tekintettel – Szóval menjen vissza a saját idejébe, Miss Granger. Itt nem szívesen látott személy!

Nem akartam elhinni: a férfi őszintén meg akart halni. A megmentő expedícióm tényleg ilyen gyorsan a végéhez ért? Nem, nem adhattam még fel! Nem mehettem haza anélkül, hogy nem próbálkoztam eléggé. Nem kellett rá hallgatnom, vagy igen? Már nem volt többé a professzorom, és Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy meg kell őt mentenem!

– Nem! – mondtam. Teljesen kihúztam magam és megemeltem az államat – Segíteni fogok önnek!

– Nem fogom hagyni! – sziszegte Piton, és bezárta a kettőnk közötti távot. Azt gondoltam, talán meg fog ütni, de ehelyett megragadta az időnyerőmet és erőteljesen a mellkasomba nyomta. Elég erősen ahhoz, hogy hátráljak egy lépést.

– Menjen haza, Miss Granger! – köpte. Lenézett rám a hosszú orra fölül, és a tekintete olyan színű volt, mint a tó feneke egy fagyos téli éjszakán. Visszabámultam rá és észrevettem, hogy fáradt: a homlokán gyöngyözött a verejték és ott voltak a fekete táskák is a sötét szemei alatt.

– Nem! – ismételtem meg magam. Ez a férfi a segítségemre szorult. Nem hagyhattam cserben. Senki másra nem számíthatott.

– Akkor kényszeríteni fogom rá! – mondta Piton, és ismét megragadt. Lehajtottam a fejem és mögé szaladtam, majd még mielőtt tudatosult volna bennem, hogy mit teszek, letéptem a nyakamból az időnyerőt, teljes erőmből földhöz vágtam és végül széttapostam a lábammal.

Piton felüvöltött mögöttem, én pedig eltakartam az arcomat a karommal, ahogy a rontása eltalált a mögöttem lévő polcon egy dunsztosüveget, ezzel beterítve a szobát apró üvegszilánkokkal. Ezután visszafordultam Pitonhoz, aki remegett a dühtől a szoba másik felén, és a pálcáját ismét rám szegezte.

– Te hülye, eszetlen lány! – üvöltötte, és az arca átváltozott egy maszkká, ami a legtisztább megvetést tükrözte.

– Nem vagyok hülye! – kiabáltam vissza. Ismét kihúztam magam, és éreztem a bennem felépülő frusztrációt bugyogni, mintha a mellkasom egy meleg vizű forrássá vált volna – Mi több, pont ellenkezőleg! – harsogtam. _Hülye, makacs pasas!_

– Elnézést? – kérdezte veszélyesen Piton.

– Jól hallott! Mégis milyen agysérült férfi utasít el segítséget egy háborúban? Milyen félkegyelmű férfi akar meghalni? – kiabáltam rá, megtagadva, hogy hazamenjek. Ha nem tudott a tisztelettudó szövegre hallgatni, akkor azt reméltem, hogy talán a sértegetés beválik; az biztos, hogy ő előszeretettel használta a kommunikáció ezen formáját.

Piton ezt hallva bámult rám, az arca érzelemmentes volt, leszámítva az izzó tekintetét, és hirtelen rájöttem, hogy nem tudta, hogyan válaszolhatna. Megengedtem magamnak egy apró mosolyt, tudva, hogy itt volt a lehetőségem.

– Most szépen kérem, üljön le, hogy elmagyarázhassak mindent, vagy Isten engem úgy segéljen, pokollá fogom tenni az elkövetkező nyolc hónapját!– mondtam szigorúan.

– Maga szerint mi állít meg attól, hogy most rögtön kidobjam innét? – kérdezte Piton, ezzel elérve, hogy üvölteni akarjak és kitépni az összes hajamat. _Miért nem bír egyszerűen végighallgatni?_

– Nem fog – mondtam, kijátszva a blöffjét. Nem, ő a mi oldalunkon állt, Harry megmondta és Dumbledore is megmondta. Szóval nem fog a farkasok közé vetni most, hogy nem tudtam hazatérni.

– Honnan tudja ezt? – kérdezte hűvösen.

– Tudom, mivel mint mondtam, ön a mi oldalunkon áll – válaszoltam – És megbízom magában. – Ez igaz volt. Harry megbízott benne, Dumbledore is megbízott benne, szóval én is bíztam benne. Mindig is megbíztam, nem igaz? Leszámítva persze az előző évet. Én még akkor is hittem benne, amikor Ron és Harry meg voltak róla győződve, hogy gonosz, én tudtam, hogy Piton jó ember; én tudtam.

Piton ismét bámult rám, de úgy tűnt, hogy a benne lévő gőz végre eloszlott körülötte, és tudtam, hogy végre sikerült elérnem, hogy meghallhasson. Suhintott egyet a pálcájával és az üvegszilánkok eltűntek, majd végül leengedte magát a kanapéra, mereven, mint ahogy egy madár tenné az ülőrúdjára.

– Köszönöm – mondtam őszintén megkönnyebbülve, és leültem a szemközti kanapéra. Kinyújtottam a kezemet, és ő kelletlenül visszaadta a pálcámat, amit el is tettem a farzsebembe.

– Ki küldte ide? – kérdezte – Ki vette rá erre?

– Dumbledore, természetesen – válaszoltam. Hát nem volt egyértelmű? Neki voltak folyton tervei.

– De Dumbledore...

– ... halott, tudom – vágtam a szavába – De a portréja odalent lóg a falon, és még mindig több agysejtje van, mint kettőnknek együttvéve. – Piton félredöntötte a fejét, ami azt sejtem azt jelentette, hogy folytassam.

– Hadd tisztázzam – mondtam és próbáltam nem túl főnökösködőnek tűnni – A segítségem nélkül ön borzasztó körülmények között, fájdalmas halált fog szenvedni Voldemort kezei között nyolc hónap múlva. A segítségemmel viszont esélyt kap a túlélésre.

– És miért kellene számítania annak, hogy túlélem-e? – kérdezte Piton, a hangjában ezúttal nyoma sem volt a dühnek – Nem félek a haláltól!

A szavai hirtelen elszomorítottak. Tudtam, hogy milyen érzés kockára tenni az életem, ha szükséges volt. Tudtam, milyen amikor harcolni kellett, de ilyen könnyen feladni, amikor volt esély a túlélésre? Ezt nem bírtam felfogni.

– Mert megérdemli – mondtam egyszerűen, elhatározva, hogy ismét őszinte leszek hozzá – Tudok a múltjáról, és senki nem érdemli meg önnél jobban, hogy élhessen, kivéve talán Harryt. 

Perselus tekintete ismét felvillant, miközben a múltjáról beszéltem, de ezután az arca visszatért az érzelemmentességhez.

– Mit tud? – kérdezte.

– Tudok a gyermekkoráról, Lilyről és a próféciáról, tudom, hogy könyörgött Dumbledore-nak, hogy mentse meg...

– Elég! – üvöltötte, a fejét oldalra fordította, így az arcát eltakarták a hosszú, ébenfekete tincsei. Abbahagytam a beszédet, és úgy gondoltam, ezúttal hagyok neki egy kis időt arra, hogy megnyugodjon. Mikor egy idő után nem mondott semmit, elhatároztam, hogy újra megszólalok.

– Biztos maga is belátja, hogy megérdemli az életet – mondtam halkan, imádkozva azért, hogy így legyen.

– Hogy én, hogy látom ezt, az nem tartozik önre! – válaszolta, és egy pillanatra azt kívántam, bár tudnám alkalmazni a legilimenciát, hogy láthassam, mi zajlik a fejében. De nem tudtam, és azt sem, hogy mi mást mondhatnék, hogy meggyőzzem arról, hogy kötelessége megpróbálni a túlélést.

– Akkor zsákutcába értünk – mondtam valamelyest legyőzötten, de még nem voltam hajlandó feladni a reményt. Még volt rá nyolc hónapom, hogy kitaláljak valamit.

– Akkor menjen el – mondta Piton – Menjen, és zaklasson valaki mást!

– Attól tartok, hogy ezt nem tehetem – mondtam – Az idő törvényei és hasonlók.

Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét a hosszú orra felett.

– Velem ragadt, attól félek – mondtam, és hátradőltem a kanapén. _És én is veled._


End file.
